Dreaming at the Docks
by 8979
Summary: Grissom and Sara spends their first night together at his boat after their emotional reunion. He starts to have a weird dream and she wants in on it. A post-Immortality one-shot fic.


A/N: Hey guys! I'm back after a long, long while for a one-shot smut. This was meant to be posted earlier as a celebratory fic in time for the second anniversary of the series finale. But I got busy with recent big changes in my life so that's that. I hope that no matter how late this is, we still get to reminisce the GSR lovin' even years after the series ended. Maybe instead, this'll be for the anniversary when CSI started 17 years ago.

This is a post-Immortality fic. Another one of those WHN stories. Get ready for some smutfest. Thank you and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Never owned them and never will

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sara opened her eyes to the sound of small whimpers coming from the man who slept beside her. She looked up from the crook of his neck and gazed at his sleeping form.

A small smile formed on her lips, still not believing where she was and who she was with right now. She could not believe that after all these years of being apart, she would eventually end up being with her former husband whom she had even thought would never get to see again.

It was serendipity.

Or maybe it was destiny.

Nevertheless, she was still happy of the outcome. This _\- they -_ were meant to be.

She continued to watch him while draped in deep slumber. Grissom seemed to have lost a little weight and his skin had obviously tanned from his voyages at sea. His eyes were a little more sunken than before and deeper lines wrinkled his face. There were more whites in his hair and growing stubble compared to his greys years before.

Truly, a lot has changed for both of them physically. But what they felt for each other—that had not changed at all.

Her mind went back to the events which happened that afternoon as she decided to leave everything behind and eventually go with the love of her life.

 _After the overwhelming feeling of love and longing that has made them speechless passed over between them, Grissom and Sara broke apart from each other's embrace. No words were needed to express what they really feel. They still loved each other, that much was true and obvious._

 _Her eyes told him she wanted to be with him and his reflecting soft gaze told her that he understood. Grissom narrowed his eyes and nodded. Then he cupped her face with one hand and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead._

 _"You've made your dream come true," she stated after minutes of comfortable silence._

 _He furrowed his brows, not sure what she was pertaining to._

 _"You finally got your boat," she answered his unasked query._

 _He nodded and beamed like a child who got a new toy. "And named it Ishmael."_

 _She laughed. Her laugh, a nostalgic music to his ears, brought a genuine smile to his face._

 _"You, uh...wanna ride with me on my boat?" he shyly asked, bearing a foolish grin on his face. "We could sail into the sunset if you want."_

 _Grissom's play on words was not lost on her causing her to smirk then pursed her lips. After a beat, she gave him an assuring nod._

The small bed that she now laid down with him allowed them to cuddle real close as their legs were positioned straightly parallel with each other and their bodies molded with each space and curve. Their shared warmth kept them comfortable against the slight breeze that blew to the inside of the confined space of the cabin even though she was wearing limited clothing consisting only of her shirt and panties while he was in his black shirt and pants. A moderately thick but small blanket, usually enough for a single grown man, provided cover for both of them only up to their waists.

Small waves continued to rock them gently as they were currently docked back at San Diego. Grissom chose to go back for the night, telling her that they should at least buy and pack her essentials before they set out to sea, as she only brought one set of extra clothes with her and her laptop.

And yet during dinner, he finally told her he was against her plan of going with him. That as much as he desperately wanted her to be with him, he could not deny her the chance to lead the team and the lab. Grissom always believed she had it in her and now was her time. He could not just let her throw it all away just to be with him who could not offer as much as he had before. It took a while to convince him that after years of running away, she was finally chasing her true happiness. Finally choosing the one that really mattered most to her. In the end, he understood. Pretty much because he felt just the same.

Another short moan came out of Grissom's lips which broke Sara's reverie. She slightly got herself up and supported her weight on her elbow, relieving some pressure on his arm that partially served as her pillow, and took a good close look at him.

His face did not register pain or any form of nightmares that might be troubling his sleep. Rather, he looked enthralled and expectant, with his mouth slightly open and his warm breath slightly skimming through her face.

She caressed his cheek and attempted to wake him.

"Gil..." she called.

But he did not wake. Instead, he turned his head into the direction of her voice and whimpered again. He squirmed in his sleep.

And then she felt it.

His hard erection was straining against his pants and pressing against her thigh.

Grissom was not having nightmares. Rather, he was having an erotic dream.

Sara pursed her lips and gave an amused smile. She lied back down, bravely hooked her leg against his and began grinding against his hips.

A groan escaped Grissom's lips and his hold on her waist tightened a little bit.

"Sara..." he whispered in his sleep.

Sara, feeling more courageous now, continued her grinding actions. Her hand snaked around his nape and she began to nip and lick at Grissom's jaw and neck.

Grissom, on the other hand, opened his eyes when he felt the sensations too real to be considered a dream.

He looked down at Sara, making her stop her previous ministrations. She gave him a timid smile, attempting to look innocent.

"Hey," she was the first one to break the silence.

"Hey," he answered hoarsely, slightly uncomfortable at his hard-on straining against the fabric of his pants.

She could not anymore hide her amusement.

"Nice dream?"

"Maybe," he replied, refusing to tell any specifics.

"Hmmm... I can see that." She began grinding against him again. "Or perhaps, I can _feel_ that."

He gasped as her actions slightly relieved the pressure in his groin.

She smiled seductively at him. "Maybe you can tell me what your dream was about."

He raised an eyebrow and licked his lips, his breathing started to get uneven. "Tell you?"

"Yeah."

"No," he answered flatly.

Her eyebrows shot up. "I know I was in your dream. You called out my name."

"Really?" he rasped.

His eyes closed for a second as the warm sensations conjured up by Sara were now radiating to his spine and spreading through his body.

"Yeah," she replied. "So, are you going to tell me?"

He narrowed his eyes. Instead of answering her, he dipped his head down and kissed her gently on the lips. No sooner than their lips parted, he kissed her again. This time with more heat and ardency than the previous one.

 _'God, she tastes phenomenal. I missed her!'_ he thought.

He wrapped his arm fully around her waist while the other around her shoulders and drew her closer to him.

This time, she was the one who groaned and he felt it rather than heard it as he refused to stop the onslaught on her mouth. After a while, he let her go, both of them gasping for breath.

"No, I'm not going to tell you," Grissom finally answered her question, which earned a surprised look from Sara. "I'm going to show you."

Then he leaned into her once more and kissed her passionately, their tongues dueling for dominance, until both of them are out of breath. Sara's eyes closed shut and she tightened her grip on his curls at the back of his head as he moved his kisses down to her neck and started to nip and lick the skin he found there. His hand that was on her waist started to caress up and down her smooth back and she groaned at the pleasure she was feeling.

All of a sudden, he stopped all his actions.

Her eyes snapped open at the loss of contact and she met his teasing look.

"Too bad our bed is not big enough," he stated.

Her mouth partly opened, at a loss for words, but the look of disappointment was clearly evident on her face.

But then, Grissom took ahold of her leg that was hooked against his waist while his other arm wrapped around her back and held her close to him.

"But we can improvise."

Then he turned them both until he was on his back and she straddled him, their blanket lying discarded on the floor. As he settled them both into their new position, her weight was directly put on top of his groin and the abrupt unexpected contact made them both groan. After a while, Sara put his forearms against his chest and looked at him.

He gave her a gentle smile and tucked her messed-up curls behind her ears. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, showing her gap-toothed smile that he sorely missed.

He cupped her face and brought it to him, kissing her, taking his time to explore the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Meanwhile, his hands slowly started their journey down her shoulders, arms, and to her waist. He made contact with the bare warm skin of her back and took this chance to divest her of her shirt.

Grissom could not help but admire her form as she sat on top of him, topless, with the dim light from outside the boat giving her a mysterious radiance.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Like having minds of their own, his hands slowly caressed her sides, goosebumps leaving in their wake, until they reach her breasts. He squeezed them both gently and tweaked the nipples until they became pert, eliciting a soft purr from Sara. Then he slightly got up from the bed and devoured one breast, licking and sucking it, while his hand delicately massaged the other. Sara could not help the cry that came out of her lips as Grissom continued his actions with her other breast, giving equal attention to both with no skin left untouched and unloved.

"Gil..." she cried out as she cradled his head against her chest.

She realized that Grissom was still wearing his shirt so she pulled it upwards and removed the clothing. He gave one last attention to both of her breasts before lying down again, pulling her down with him.

They resumed their kiss, wild and intense, with their hands taking time to explore and re-orient themselves with each other's body. Each touch sending heat directly to their groins causing Grissom to become harder while Sara wetter. Moans and loud sighs echoed through the small cabin as the air around them turned warm and thick.

Not wanting to wait anymore, Sara whispered against his ear, "Gil...I need you."

He nodded against her temple and began fumbling for his pants. Sara sat up and helped him unzip his pants and lowered them and his boxers down to free his erection from its fabric constraints.

Both understood that their current place was too cramped and was not the ideal area for lovemaking. And so, they have to make do with not being able to fully remove all of their clothing. Although, they do not completely mind at all.

She wrapped a hand around him, too excited for their union, and Grissom gasped loudly at the contact. He immediately reached down for her to stop her actions.

"Sara, dear, it has been a long time for me," he pleaded, "and I really would like to last."

She gave him a small smile and released him.

He weakened his grip on her wrist and pulled her once again to him, planting a soft kiss on her now swollen lips. He pulled back and met her gaze, silently asking for permission. She narrowed her eyes and gave a single nod.

She then positioned herself against him, the damp thin fabric of her underwear rubbing against his shaft. He reached down for the crotch of her panties and pulled it to one side. He cannot hide his wanton smile when he felt how soaked the piece of her clothing was. His thumb then caressed her wet folds, which elicited a groan from her, and the tip of his digit was effortlessly sucked inside as it demonstrated its slickness. His other hand reached for his shaft and aligned its tip with her opening.

He placed his hands on her hips while she braced herself against his chest and shoulders for support. He looked at her again to confirm if she was ready. She nodded and then brought herself down to him.

However, he has not yet even penetrated half of his length inside when Sara let out a loud cry and he immediately knew why as he felt the resistance.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she shut them tight from the sharp pain. Her grip on his shoulders also tightened which alarmed Grissom. They both stopped their movements and she lowered her upper body against him.

Distressed, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to cause you pain."

"It's okay," she managed to get out even though her eyes are still tightly closed. "It's just that...it also has been a long while for me."

And he understood. It was possible due to those years of living apart as well as choosing to be celibate even though they were divorced.

Appreciative of her unspoken sexual monogamy, he waited patiently for her to slowly adjust. He just held her tight, caressing her sweat-soaked skin and planting soft kisses to her neck and shoulder. When he no longer felt the resistance, he gradually pushed into her inch by inch, taking his time. Soon enough, he was buried to his hilt and Sara's muscles did not tense as they did previously. He pulled back just one more time and then pushed into her, burying himself completely, eliciting pleasurable moans from both of them. He knew she was ready.

Grissom started to pick up a rhythm and soon, Sara started to pump against him matching his. They slowly sped up, the sweet tension kept rising and building within them. The waving motion of the boat added to their rocking movements, leaving them in a satisfying state of complete ecstasy.

"Oh God, Gil...yes!" she exclaimed.

"Hmmm, Sara...you feel so good... so good..." he managed to get out between rough pants.

They continued their steady pace with occasional languorous kisses until Grissom could finally take no more.

"Sara..." he silently warned.

"Gil," she replied, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "take me with you."

Grissom took it as a sign and slipped a hand in between them, reaching for her sensitive nub. Just a few strokes and Sara was taken over the edge. He managed two more deep thrusts and followed her explosively, both of them blurting out incomprehensible grunts and loud, satisfied moans.

Minutes later, Sara felt the return of their heartbeats to normal while Grissom softened inside her as they came down from their high. The cabin was filled with complete silence aside from their gasping breaths and the crash of waves against the sides of their boat. She was the first to move and lifted her head from his shoulder. She was met with his soft gaze and glinting blue eyes against the dim cabin, beads of sweat visible on his forehead. She smiled affectionately but said nothing.

Speechless and satiated from their lovemaking, Grissom turned them sideways until they were facing each other. He zipped himself up and reached down for their discarded blanket, covering as much exposed skin as possible. They laid down on their sides, lazily gazing into each other's eyes.

He was the first one to break the silence.

"I love you," he tenderly said. "I never stopped loving you."

Her eyes welled up a bit at his admission and Sara's smile grew wider. "I love you, too, Gil. Always have and I always will."

Now it was his turn to be moved. He caressed her cheek before leaning in and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, lying there for a short while, enjoying the tranquil and humid night.

After a moment, she looked up at him wearing a big grin on her face.

"You know, I'm starting to love this boat," she exclaimed with a glint of approval shown in her eyes.

Grissom chuckled.

"We've got to expand the berth though," he declared as he looked around the small cabin space.

"Why? We've worked our way on it."

A mischievous smile appeared on Sara's face. He laughed and shook his head.

"Honey, we've got to make it bigger so our backs won't have to suffer the next day," he replied. "And besides, we're talking long term here."

She gave a small nod and gazed at him.

"I love you," she repeated in a hushed tone.

He smiled. "And I love you, too," he replied, giving her again a passionate kiss.

Her eyes, full of emotion, glistened in the dark.

 _'You know, maybe we should get married again,'_ the thought ran through his mind.

But he did not voice it. He thought it was better to do this properly this time.

With a ring and a formal proposal.

He continued to smile sweetly at her, suddenly excited at the plans starting to form gradually in his mind.

Tomorrow, he will do everything right.

Tomorrow will be the start of their second chance.

oOo

A/N2: Like what you read? Needs some improvement? Tell me what you think in the Reviews section and I'd truly appreciate it!


End file.
